


you must be scared of us

by WTF ATEEZ 2021 (ateezteam)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: AU, Aesthetic Collage, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Hell, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Religious, Angel & Demon AU, Cerberus - Freeform, Dark, Demon Hunters, Don't copy to another site, Dragon AU, Gen, Gods AU, Magic AU, Mermaids, Myth AU, Mythical Creature AU / Monster AU, Spiders, WTF ATEEZ 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, Witches, Wizards, forest spirit, hell AU, leshy, religion au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezteam/pseuds/WTF%20ATEEZ%202021
Summary: У Хонджуна был свой бог. Бог, что даровал ему силу, с помощью которой плести паутины интриг и заговоров стало легче простого. А ещё убийственную силу, пользоваться которой он пока только учился.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF ATEEZ 2021





	1. Arachne




	2. Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Был ли Сонхва добрым водяным духом, что оберегал моряков и охранял водоёмы?  
> Или же был тёмным духом, что набрасывался на каждого, кто рискнул заплыть в его владения?


	3. Cerbeus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Юнхо поручали всё: от охраны адских врат до поиска задолжавших свои чёрные прогнившие души. И со всем он справлялся отлично, ведь он лучший во всём.


	4. Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Быть драконом в нынешнее время похоже на непосильную ношу, ведь всё меньше и меньше людей верит в само их существование, тем самым лишая драконов их сил, капля за каплей отнимая их способности.


	5. Leshy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Каждую весну Сан пробуждает лес от спячки. Каждую весну Сан глупо надеется, что в его лес - заброшенный, забытый совсем, - придёт хоть одна человеческая живая душа. Раньше же их бывало здесь много. Так может, в этом году хоть кто-то?..  
> И каждую осень Сан обречённо вздыхает - никого.  
> Он устал быть одиноким.  
> Но таково бремя лесного духа, что давит на его плечи грудой из камней и веток.


	6. Hunter both demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Охота на демонов была смыслом жизни Минги.  
> Но вот незадача - он сам был демоном.


	7. Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Удивительно, насколько разрушительна сила самовнушения. Когда-то Уён начинал обычным травником, что помогал людям в деревне, и всё было замечательно.  
> Пока однажды его не провозгласили настоящим демоном. И чем больше людей верили в это, тем сильнее он становился.  
> Уён теперь был то ли демоном, то ли ведьмаком - непонятно и неважно, в общем-то.  
> Только теперь он был вынужден жить в хижине вдалеке ото всех.


	8. Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Магией Чонхо научился пользоваться сам - методом проб и ошибок. Его никто не учил. Никто не говорил, что его сила - темна, как ночь, и страшна, как буря. Ему бы в кандалах сидеть в самой глубокой темнице, без возможности выбраться. Да только никто не был в силах его поймать, не то, что удержать - у него в союзниках были слишком устрашающие и могущественные помощники, а от его способов проводить ритуалы в венах застывала кровь.


End file.
